Calling of the Sea
by Applejack456
Summary: Morgan is a sixteen year old girl growing up in Monterey, trying to find her place in the world. When she encounters Legolas of Mirkwood, how will she react? Who will she come to be? How will Legolas get back where he belongs? Undecided if it will be friendship or romance. Let me know what you think.


**A/N** Hello everyone! This is a new story of mine, that i do not expect to be updating periodically. I got the inspiration for this when I visited Monterey with my Girl Scout troop. I know this is not completely accurate, but hey, this is a fanfiction. Nowhere in the rules does it say I need to be accurate. SO if any of you in Moterey are reading this and are frowning at how inaccurate this is, whatever. **I hope you don't mind because I don't care.** I hope you enjoy this anyway.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Morgan, do want to come sailboat with me today and help out?" my dad yelled from the kitchen. It was a warm summer day in mid-June, quickly heating up as the day progressed. My dad worked in the sailing business here in Monterey, giving tours to tourists.

"Nah, I think I'll surf today," I called back, already putting together a bag to take to the beach.

"Okay, well have fun. As usual, I'll be back in about three hours, about one-thirty in the afternoon. I leave in five," he said.

"No guarantees I'll be back by then," I replied, glancing at the clock. It was about eleven-thirty right now, I planned on going to the beach then grabbing something to eat as a late lunch before coming home, my normal summer Saturday afternoon routine.

About an hour later, I finally was on the waves. I took a deep breath and pushed myself up on my board as the wave crashed towards me at an exhilarating rate. I didn't breathe out until I ended up back at the shore. I smiled, taking in the scent of the sea in the air, the seagulls sounding, the distant chatter of the lively beach.

A little while later, I was standing up on my board when I realized I was too far from shore.

_Okay, breathe, you'll catch the next wave and ride back to were you're supposed to be,_ I told myself.

Looking up at the clouds, I realized that the sky had darkened over the past hour. Currently, small drops of rain began to fall from the sky, like tiny pieces of the sea.

_Please, don't let lightning start up, _I prayed.

I looked up, hoping to find a decent wave that wouldn't sweep me off the board but would bring me safely back to shore so I could leave before the rain actually sets in.

So, of course, because this is my luck we're talking about, a huge wave was rolling in, just seconds away. Instead standing up to ride it and risk losing my board, I turned to face the shore and hurriedly attached the Velcro cord to my ankle, connecting me with my board. Normally, I don't need to do this, but now I figured it is better to be safe than sorry.

I took a deep breathe and held onto it, praying for my well-being. I tried not to freak out as I accidentally inhaled a bit of salt water and coughed as the wave crashed over me. Not a happy effect to cough underwater.

I frantically struggled to get back to the surface, to continue breathing in air. I coughed as I reached the surface. My hair had fallen out of the tight French braid I had put it in earlier, but that was the least of my worries.

I pulled myself back onto my surfboard, only to immediately fall back off of it. My body embraced the cold uneasily, and it wasn't much better on my board, where wind would remove even more of my body heat.

_Oh, God,_ I thought as I went under again. When I pulled back up, I almost had a mental breakdown and for a good reason. Two actually.

One, being the fact that I needed to get back to shore.

Tow being that another figure had emerged. Two blue eyes emerged and looked wildly at me as he struggled to stay up above the water.

_Does he not know how to swim?_ I thought. _And what is he doing out here? _

Acting quickly, I did the firs thing that came to mind: I let him on my board. Sue me. He may a random stranger, but neither of us are in a good position. The one having the most trouble swimming should get the object that floats.

"Get back to shore," I wheezed, trying to keep air in my lungs.

Swimming back was the worst. Each time a wave came by, even a small one, my head went under, thoroughly soaking my head, the place were most of my body heat left. I grasped the front of my board and manged to keep my hold during all but the roughest waves. Despite all this, I made progress, bit by bit, and the random guy and I were back to the shore soon enough. We would live.

I stood up and stumbled a few times, with my feet buried in the deep sand. My wet swim suit - which consisted of a pair of swim shorts, a swim sports bra, and a full length shirt, sleeves that went to my elbows - was dripping wet. I was deathly cold, and the beach looked suddenly dead, other than me and the other guy who appeared in the water.

Looking over my shoulder I saw that the guy, was making his way after me. Grabbing my towel, I waited for him to catch up to me. Offering it to him, I waited for him to refuse and explain how he got out so far and that he had his bearings and could get back to where he belonged.

But he didn't. And that was when I really took a look at him and realized who he was. The long blond hair, the piercing blue eyes with the color of the sea, the tall, graceful stance, and most of all, the pointy ears. The wind coming in from the northwest fluttered through his hair, revealing the ears.

Standing before me was the one and only, Legolas of Mirkwood.

The questions standing now are how and why.

* * *

**A/N** Come on, you know you want to review. Please let me know what you think. I'll have more details about everything next chapter, but don't expect the updates to be very periodic.


End file.
